el demonio y la tenshi
by mikori
Summary: kagome le cuenta su historia favorita a su hija. ENTREN Y DESCUBRAN CUAL ES LA HISTORIA. *REGALO COMBO DE NAVIDAD*


**En esta historia no existe tiempo exacto, no existe naraku ni los amigos de kagome. Solo existen kagome y sesshomaru…**

**EL DEMONIO Y LA TENSHI**

**_Inicio en 3…2…..1… ACCIÓN_**

En una habitación decorada hermosamente con hermosas cortinas blancas que se mecían suavemente con la brisa del viento en un hermoso baile.

Se encontraban dos personas una pequeña y una grande. Estaban sentados en un sillón enorme de encajes.

La grande tenía abrazado tiernamente a la pequeña con una dulce sonrisa en sus finos labios, mientras mechones de su cabello azabache bailaban al compas del viento…

La pequeña tenía cerrados los ojos disfrutando del brazo de su madre….

-**_mama me podrías contar otra vez esa historia-_** pregunto la pequeña mientras abría los ojos dejando ver su hermoso bicolor zafiro y ámbar, combinados perfectamente.

-**_ ya te lo conté muchas veces, no deseas otro cuento-_** dijo dulcemente su madre mientras miraba a su pequeña con ternura.

**_-no deseo otro cuento-_** dijo la pequeña haciendo un pequeño berrinché.

Su madre solo sonrió ante el comportamiento de su hija**_- te gusta mucho esa historia ¿verdad?-_** dijo suavemente su madre mientras acariciaba su cabello plateado y jugaba con las puntas negras.

**_-si es mi favorita-_** decía la niña con emoción.

**_- esta bien-_** decía si madre mientras su pequeña le regalaba una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

Mientas su madre comenzaba a narrar ella se acomodó mejor sin romper el cálido abrazo de su madre.

**_-esta historia comienza cuando los tiempos apenas comenzaban donde la guerra entre los ángeles y los demonios dio inicio a una época de destrucción y dolor-_**_comenzó a narrar mientras su mirada zafiro se perdía en un punto perdido…_**- ****_pero esta historia no trata de esta guerra sino de un demonio que se enamoro de una tenshi._**

**_Ella odiaba la guerra, pero no sabia que era estar en una de verdad. Nunca participaba en ellas, siempre se quedaba en casa, en el olimpo, su hogar….._**

**_Un día el olimpo fue atacado destruyendo gran parte de este, la tenshi asustada intento escapar pero sus alas fueron rotas y cayó a la tierra… donde vivían los humanos…y los demonios…_**

**_El golpe fue duro, haciendo que quedara inconsciente y desprotegida en una lugar que ella no conocía._**

**_Los demonios pronto la encontraron pues su aroma era exquisito estaban dispuestos a comérsela, pero el mas poderoso de ellos no lo dejo._**

**_Para él era de gran valor podría usar su poder… _**

**_La tenshi despertó asustada estaba en un lugar que no reconocía, la energía que ese lugar era demoniaco diferente al de ella…_**

**_No sabia que hacer, intento escapar por la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada, las ventanas, todo no había salida… cada minuto que pasaba estaba mas desesperada… hasta que la puerta se abrió._**

**_Una anciana entro, llevaba hierbas y otras pociones…. Se acercó a la tenshi intentando ver mejor sus alas intento tocar una, pero solo hizo que la tenshi se asustara mas y se alejara.._**

**_-tranquila - dijo la anciana- no te hare daño, solo deseo ver tus alas que están lastimadas- decía con voz amable._**

**_Pero la tenshi se negó, la anciana se retiro dejándola otra vez sola en ese lugar…_**

**_Ella guardo sus blancas alas en su espalda, por el momento no le servían. Intento buscar otra salida pero no la encontró. Ella ya no resistía… su hogar había sido destruido… estaba perdida y encerada en un lugar desconocido…. Tenia miedo... ya no podía resistir mas las lagrimas que se deslizaban en sus sonrojadas mejillas…lloro como nunca lo había hecho…no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así._**

**_Ella se encontraba dormida cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el demonio, se quedo contemplándola por mucho tiempo nunca había visto algo mas hermoso. De pronto su mirada que había sido de contemplación se lleno de desprecio y odio. Salió del cuarto maldiciéndose por haber caído tan bajo…_**

**_La tenshi despertó, miro alrededor pero no encontró a nadie el cuarto estaba vacío, pero minutos atrás se había sentido vigilada._**

**_Le traían comida tres veces al día pero ella no lo aceptaba, llevaba sin comer más de una semana, su cuerpo se había debilitado y estaba pálida, hasta que no aguanto y cayó inconsciente._**

**_Cuando despertó se encontraba en una especie de templo, la energía del lugar era espiritual por lo que se sintió a gusto pero pronto noto otra presencia que le desagrado._**

**_Una figura masculina aparecio frente a ella pero esta ni siguiera se inmutó._**

**_-¿por qué dejaste de comer?- pregunto el demonio con voz fría_**

**_La tenshi solo lo observó desafiante- que es lo que quieres de mi- pregunto._**

**_El demonio no respondió solo se dio la vuelta-puedes andar por el castillo- dijo mientras se iba. Ya que ni el tenia la respuesta ha esa pregunta, primero solo quería su poder pero ahora solo pensaba en ella… en su bienestar…_**

**_ La tenshi no lo creía primero la encierran y después la dejan andar por el castillo, este no estaba mal pero ella creo que había enloquecido ya que no dejaba de pensar en ese demonio ya que siempre que esta durmiendo siente su presencia pero cuando despertaba no lo encontraba. Tenia miedo sobre esos pensamientos por lo que había decidido escapar._**

**_Un día el demonio no se encontraba en el palacio por lo que aprovechó para salir, ya que el demonio siempre la tenia vigilada de lejos pero ella podía sentirlo._**

**_Se encontraba corriendo por el bosque cuando un ejército de demonios la comenzó a perseguir, intento usar sus alas pero estas estaban rotas e inservibles, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo pensando que era su final, pero el demonio había sentí la presencia de la tenshi y corrió en su búsqueda. Lo que encontró no le agrado, ella se encontraba en peligro por lo que el la ayudo. Peleo contra los demonios y los derrotó pero fue herido._**

**_Al verlo ella fue corriendo al castillo y con todas sus fuerzas pidió ayuda hasta que la escucharon y ayudaron al demonio._**

**_Ella se sentía culpable, todo había sido su culpa por lo que cuido del demonio hasta que este mejoro._**

**_En ese tiempo se conocieron mejor y un gran lazo entre ellos se formo. El demonio le mostro a su gente a quien el protegía, le curo las alas y le mostro su verdadero ser._**

**_La tenshi estaba feliz, ahora entendía por qué el peleaba y todo era para proteger a su gente y se sintió mal por haberlo odiado, le gustaba que el demonio mostrara como era verdaderamente solo a ella._**

**_Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta se enamoraron uno del otro, pero nadie dijo nada al otro sobre sus sentimientos. Solo sabían que se amaban… pero nadie hablo._**

**_Los ángeles supieron que un demonio tenía secuestrada a una de ellos y fueron en su rescate, entraron en el castillo y la encontraron en el jardín recolectando flores. Se la quisieron llevar pero ella se negó, se la quisieron llevar a la fuerza pero ella les dijo que amaba al demonio. Los demás al escuchar esto se aterrorizaron, ningún ángel puede amar a un demonio le dijeron pero ella les dijo que ella si lo haría, los demás no lo aceptaron y arrancaron su alma de su cuerpo mandándolo al mas allá para que nunca pueda regresar con su amado demonio._**

**_El cuerpo vacío callo en el verde pasto con el ramo de flores encima de ella, que había recolectado para su amado._**

**_El demonio que se encontraba fuera regreso, y el cuerpo de la tenshi encontró en el suelo con flores de colores a su alrededor._**

**_No acepto la muerte de su amada y por su alma al fin del inframundo fue. Contra el dios del más allá peleo pero herido fue, pues más poderoso era el dios que él. Pero no dejo de pelear, el dios conmovido por su amor el alma de su amada le devolvió._**

**_El demonio a la vida la devolvió y le dijo cuanto la amaba, la tenshi lloro de felicidad y le demostró cuanto lo amaba entregándose a el completamente. Juntos se amaron esa vez y toda la eternidad._**

**_Los ángeles y demonios aceptaron su relación y a la guerra dieron fin._**

**_Que mas felices pueden ser, pensaba el demonio hasta que su querida tenshi una hija le dio de hermosos cabellos del color de la luna. Ahora su familia estaba completa junto con su felicidad para toda la eternidad…_**

Cuando termino de narrar la historia su pequeña ya se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos, se veía tan tierna pensaba su madre con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras acariciaba una sonrojada mejilla de su hija.

Por lo que no se dio cuenta de la figura masculina que entraba a la habitación.

**_-otra vez esa historia-_** dijo en voz fría mientras sus cabellos plateados se mecían rebeldemente con el viento.

**-****_sabes que es su favorita–_** decía la mujer mientras miraba al de cabello plateado con amor.

Dos miradas, dos colores, zafiro y ámbar, se encuentran y se dicen mil cosas pero solo una cuenta, amor.

**_-no me gusta que se lo cuentes kagome_**- dice el hombre haciendo que la mujer sonriera tiernamente.

**_-¿por qué es nuestra historia? sesshomaru-_** decía kagome con dulzura mientras el nombrado se acercaba a ella y la besaba tiernamente.

**_-si por que solo debe ser nuestra historia-_** decía en un susurro para que solo ella escuchara mientras se sentaba a lado de ella y las abrazaba.

**_- ella también es parte de nuestra historia- _** decía kagome mientras miraba a la pequeña que tenia en sus brazos.

**_-te equívocas kagome-_**dijo haciendo que la nombrada lo mirara sorprendida**-ella es el fruto de nuestro amor-**concluyo acariciando suavemente la cabecita de su pequeña hija

**_-si nuestra pequeña kokoro-_**_._decía mientras se acurrucabaen los fuertes brazos de su querido demonio junto con su pequeña y adorada hija, de ellos dos… el fruto de su amor…

**_Fin ….._**

**_….agradecimientos…aclaraciones...dudas…comentarios…quejas….etc…._**

**_Espero que le haya gustado….ya que me rompi la cabeza de tanto aporrearla contra la compu…XD_**

**_Espero que hayan entendido kagome es el ángel de la historia, aquí kagome es un ángel… lo crei mas conveniente asi…sesshomaru se escucha muy romántico al final… perdón no me pude aguantar…_**

**_Esto es un regalo de mi para ti….FELIZ NAVIDAD¡ =)_**

**_Com todo mi amor koriiii…_**

**_esto va dedicado para todas las fan de sessh/kag..._**

**_Y esto forma parte del regalo combo de navidad así como la historia PARA QUIEN ME ROMPIÓ EL CORAZÓN EN MIL PEDAZOS._**

**_Bueno gracias por leer…_**

**_Si deseas puedes dejar un mensaje me gustaría saber tu opinión…._**

**_AUN QUE SEA UNO CHIQUITITO… =)_**

**_Con Amor Koriiiii ^_^ ˂3 _**


End file.
